


Drunk Ass

by CsillaDream



Series: In another life... [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Drunk!Oikawa, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 02:43:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6034933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CsillaDream/pseuds/CsillaDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or alternately known as the morning Iwaizumi was rudely awaken</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunk Ass

_Thud!_

_Thud!_

It was four in the fucking morning. Four in the morning when Iwazumi Hajime heard a loud thud against his front door, followed by a jingling of keys that were clearly trying to unlock, which was strange. Hajime didn't have a roommate and _no one_ had keys to his place. Not even his parents.

Padding out of his bedroom then down the hall into the adjourning living room, Iwaizumi cautiously watched the front door. His hand slowly wrapping around the long metal flashlight, he normally used to threaten his neighbors when they pissed him off, he listened as the person on the other side muttered something under their breath.

"Maaaaaaakiiiii, open up.... Maaaaaaaakiiiiiii~" Immediately Iwaizumi's irritation shot up as his caution quickly evaporated, a fucking drunkard had woken him up. Just fucking great.

He was just about to head back to bed when he heard the drunk collapse, followed by dry heaving filling the silent night air, Iwaizumi hurried to the front door. Like hell he was going to let some drunk vomit outside his door.

Outside Iwaizumi was met with a tousled mob of chesnut brown hair that appeared far too _perfect_ for someone on the verge of puking. Grabbing the brunet by his shoulder, Hajime dragged the drunk inside and onto his couch before shutting the front door and locking it.

As he listened to the brunet dry heave again, Iwaizumi quickened his pace, grabbing the trash can from his bathroom then on his way back, a couple bottles of water from his kitchen.

"Don't you fucking dare vomit on my floor, asshole" Iwaizumi growled, placing the trashcan on the floor by the brunet's face before setting the bottles on the coffee table.

Waiting until the brunet had finally relaxed against his couch, Iwaizumi patted the stranger down until he found what he was looking for: the drunk asshole's wallet. Sliding the ID out, Iwaizumi stared down: "Toru Oikawa... so he's the asshole who is always hosting those loud parties... Great, maybe I should have just kicked him to the curb" he groaned, dropping the wallet on the coffee table before finally heading back to bed.

He had a shift at work in a few hours so Iwaizumi could wait until then to kick the damn drunk out of his place. Shittykawa.

* * *

 

Of course by the time, Iwaizumi had finished getting ready for work that morning: there wasn't a drunkard lying on his couch anymore. The trashcan he had put out for the other was in the kitchen sink filled with soapy water and one of the water bottles were missing from the coffee table. Had Oikawa simply left without leaving a damn 'thank you' note? Asskawa.

Not that he even had time to demand for one, Iwaizumi headed out, locking door on the way, before running all the way to his job. Making a mental note, he decided he would demand one after he had finished work, his classes for the day, and whatever homework he had been assigned. Or at least that was the plan...


End file.
